


The Trouble With Bullies

by StarlingStorm



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, The rape is attempted rape but I'm keeping the warning there, Victoria will fuck you up if you hurt her bae, Warren is a slacker pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingStorm/pseuds/StarlingStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More or less the sequel to The Trouble with Selfies. Takes place two weeks after. </p>
<p>In which Nathan is his usual asshole self and Victoria gets to save her hipster trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already, check out my Tumblr where I post these oneshots first! ;) scullystorm.tumblr.com

Max was on her way to school parking lot, Warren faithfully by her side. Classes were done for the day and she was eager to meet up with Chloe to discuss their ongoing plan to figure out her powers and as to where Rachel Amber has vanished to. A loud groan to her right redirected Max’s attention to Warren who was holding up their assignment paper and looking like a kicked puppy. 

"Three days! Ms. Hobbs just gave us three days to write this english paper!" 

Max grinned, “Warren, she gave us a week. You just happened to find your assignment in the bottom of your backpack at the end of class.”

Warren stuck out his tongue in answer. 

"I believe in you, Warren. If you can binge-watch Haven in three days, you can certainly write a three-page paper on The Crucible." 

Warren pouted, tugging on Max’s jacket, “Could you help a friend out and…?”

Max laughed right in his face, “Hells no!”

Warren groaned again and they completed the rest of the walk up to Chloe’s car in comfortable silence, occasionally giving a playful shove at one another. 

"Who took a shit on your lawn?" Chloe greeted, leaning out of her car window. 

"No one. He’s just being a drama queen because he procrastinated on an english assignment." Max gave Warren a sympathy pat on the shoulder before she walked around to the passenger side. Chloe opened the door for her and Max hopped in. She smiled brightly at the blue-haired girl, only wrinkling her nose slightly at the cigarette currently held in her hand, and waved goodbye to Warren. 

"You ready to go? Have your stuff?" Chloe asked, putting her car in drive. 

Max was about to nod in affirmation but as she checked her school bag, her stomach dropped. 

Her journal.

It was missing.

"Crap!" 

Max slammed open the car door and only barely registered her friend shouting after her what’s wrong. If someone were to find it….she couldn’t bear the thought! She quickly dodged and maneuvered her way through the crowds of students leaving for home. She was almost home free when someone stepped in front of her. 

"Whow!" Max initiated an awkward as hell spin to skirt the person but still roughly collided into their side. 

"Watch it!" 

That voice…Max didn’t stop but she did glance back. 

Her heart constricted and butterflies fluttered to life in her stomach. 

Victoria Chase.

The pixie-cut queen’s blue eyes were trained on Max, totally ignoring her lackeys chatting beside her. It had been two weeks since that incident in the dorms. Since-

Max gritted her teeth and broke eye contact with the blonde. That was in the past now. Even she couldn’t reverse time that far back to change events. The memory of firm hands holding her hips and warm lips pressed against hers flashed across her thoughts and she slowed to a jog as she neared the school doors. 

Would she have wanted to change those events? 

Victoria Chase in love with her?

"Get it together, girl!" Max lectured aloud, pushing open the double doors. 

Journal, journal, journal. She needed to focus. 

Max made a beeline for her desk and held her breath as she plunged her hand blindly into the cubby. Hella yes! Her journal was still there and Max could have cried in relief. She hugged it tightly to her chest and began to make her way back to Chloe. 

As she passed by the bathrooms Nathan Prescott exited the mens and Max flinched, stopping short. The boys cruel gaze locked on to Max’s and his lips turned up in a sickening smile.

"Just the bitch I wanted to see."

"Leave me alone, Nathan." Max glared back, but inside her heart was pounding fast. This was so not good. 

"We have some things to discuss, hipster bitch." Nathan took a step towards her and Max knew that the ‘discussion’ would be a physical one. As the boy took another step forward, Max flashed back to the truth that Chloe had confided to her up at the lighthouse and her fear spiked. It was after-school hours and they were completely alone in this hallway. 

"I don’t think so." Max gripped her journal tighter and turned to keep eyes on Nathan as she backed up to the exit.

"It’s cute that you think you have a choice."

Her powers! Max stumbled back and whipped her hand up but Nathan was fast. He slammed into her, grabbing her around the waist. Her journal flew out of her other hand and Max watched it come to a stop a few feet away from them before Nathan began to drag her towards the women’s bathroom. 

"Let me go, asshole! You’re going to be hella in trouble, again!" Max cried out, nails digging and scraping at the jocks arms. 

Nathan snarled and loosened his hold only to spin her around, shoving her into the wall next to the bathroom door. Max cried out in pain as he yanked her arms behind her. He pressed up against her back and neared his face to her ear, “You sound just fucking like her. I’ve heard rumors that you two were besties back in the day, is that true?” He hissed. 

Max whimpered, struggling to break free. Nathan didn’t wait for a response and instead he resumed forcefully dragging her into the bathroom. Max gave another yank of her arms and was able to finally break free. She felt hope soar in her chest, turning around quickly to pound her fist into the side of Nathan’s face. The hit took him by surprise and Max went to dash past him but being an athlete wasn’t for nothing because he growled and swung a fist back at her. 

The air whooshed out of her as his blow collided with her stomach and Max had no time to recover as he swung one leg to trip her, hoping she would fall to the floor. And fall she did. Max realized it was time to call for help but as she opened her mouth wide to scream, Nathan slapped a hand over it. Why did she ever think she could deal with him herself? 

Nathan straddled her and it was then that Max realized that, unlike Chloe, she wouldn’t be able to get him off. He wasn’t drunk like he had been with Chloe. His cold hand slid up under her shirt and Max screamed, though no one could hear. 

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" 

Max watched with wide eyes as a fire extinguisher came swinging in from the side and slam into Nathan Prescott’s head. His eyes went wide in a similar fashion before rolling to the back of his head and Max felt him go slack against her. She choked out a sob and scrambled on hands and feet to push him off and away from her. 

"Max, oh my god, are you okay?" 

Max breathed in and out heavily, her hands shaking. Her gaze was locked on the unconscious body of Nathan and she didn’t register her savior knelling down beside her. Hands pressed cautiously against her back and shoulder but Max still flinched.

"You’re okay, you’re going to be okay." Max could tell that that was said more to comfort the person helping her rather than herself and she finally dragged her gaze away from Nathan to look up at who was holding her.

Brows furrowed with worry but blue eyes lit up in rage as they kept stealing looks at the body next to them. 

"Victoria…" Max whispered her name like a prayer before she promptly burst into tears. 

Victoria hugged her close and rubbed comforting circles on her back. Max felt drained and she was mortified to be crying in front of Victoria, but the stress and emotional trauma of what just happened…what almost happened. 

"Oh my god, I can’t believe he tried to-" Max choked off mid-sentence, shaking her head in denial. Tears continued to trickle down her cheeks and Victoria wiped them away with her bare fingers. She watched Max closely, attentive to any sudden mood changes. Max started to shake really badly and though it wasn’t from the cold, but from shock, Victoria briefly let go of Max to unbutton her pink cardigan and drape it over Max’s shoulders. 

"Come on, Max. We need to go." Victoria pulled Max up off the floor with her and led her over to the door. 

A cough sounded as Victoria reached out to push open the door and she stopped, her eyes hardening. Victoria made her way back over to Nathan who was starting to gain conciseness. She sneered down at him.

"Nathan? NATHAN!" Victoria kicked him hard in the stomach. 

"What the fuck you-" Nathan coughed. He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Victoria squatted down to his level, grabbed him roughly by his shirt collar, and shook him hard. 

"If you  _ever_  fucking touch Max Caulfield again I will  _personally_  rip out your dick and force-feed it to you.” Victoria shoved him back down before getting up. “That goes for your goons as well, got it? And don’t think I won’t tell the board. You’re not the only one around here with money and influence, Prescott.” 

Nathan glared up at her. Max shuddered which drew Nathan’s attention to her. His eyes widened before becoming narrow slits. Max couldn’t breath again, stumbling backwards to escape but unable to as her back hit the door. Victoria noticed the threat in his eyes and snarled at the jock.

"That goes for looks, too!" Victoria then stomped her heel down on Nathan’s privates, drawing out a howl of pain, before turning back to Max and grabbing her tightly by the hand. They exited the bathroom that would forever haunt Max and left the school. 

They walked silently for a few minutes and Max was surprised that not once did Victoria pull her hand from her own. She studied the vortex club member from the corner of her eye as they made their way to the dorms. She too was now shaking, from nerves or anger, Max wasn’t sure, and her pale cheeks were bright red from the ordeal. She still looked achingly beautiful. 

Max assumed they were headed towards her own room, but Victoria led her instead to the door across from Max’s. When the door was shut, Victoria led Max over to her own bed and had her sit down. 

"Your face looks pretty tragic but don’t worry, my dad bought me a med kit and I’ll have you patched up in no time." 

Victoria walked over to her closet and rummaged around a bit before pulling out a medical kit that was untouched. Of course queen bee would never have to use such a thing. She paused in front of Max briefly before dragging over her computer chair and sitting down. 

"I saw the masterpiece you gave in return. Good job, Caulfield." 

Victoria opened the kit and stared down. Max watched her brows scrunch in confusion and she sighed. 

"Don’t worry, I can patch myself up." Max reached out to grab the med kit but Victoria swatted her hands away. 

"No you don’t. I can do this." 

A slow start as Victoria tried to hide the fact that she had no clue as to what most of the supplies were for, but she eventually found the bandaids and ointment and began to use them. Way too much, in Max’s opinion, as Victoria slathered enough ointment over a cut on her cheekbone to be considered a new concealer. 

"Thank you."

Victoria paused and gave a shrug. “Someone had to patch you up. I don’t trust the nurses here at the school. One of the male ones gets too fucking hands on with me.” 

Max gave a sad smile and shook her head. “No,  _thank you_.” 

Victoria dropped the ointment on the bed and leaned forward, “I’m going to kill him. No one deserves his shit and I’m going to fucking murder him for what he did to you, Max.”

Max looked down at her knees. The butterflies were back tenfold and despite all the emotions she was going through at the moment, she’s pretty sure she loves this girl. Victoria Chase is no doubt a bitch, but she’s also the best thing to happen to her since discovering her power and finding Chloe again.

"Max?"

Victoria went to move away but Max stilled her by placing her hand over the girls. 

"May I stay here, just for tonight?" Max asked. She kept the fact that she was afraid she would have nightmares a secret. 

Victoria scoffed, “Of course you’re staying here, nerd.” Victoria got up to put the med kit away, “Better text your boyfriend so he doesn’t freak.”

Oh shit. Chloe! 

Max was in pieces at the moment, but that was okay because Victoria Chase somehow would help put her back together. 


End file.
